ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Futureultraman789/How to read the Japanese names of Choju, Alien and Evil ultramans
Hello users. It's me again. Now another blog post from me about How to read the japanese names of monster. This blog helps you To read the japanese kanji of Ultramans monsters. #Bemlar: Bemura #Neroga: Neroga #Antlar: Antora #Alien Baltan: Barutan Sejin #Ragon: Ragon #Redking: Reddoking #Alien Baltan II: Barutan Seijin tsu #Aboras: Aborasu #Gubila: Gubira #Kemular: Kemura #Seabozu: Seabozu #Banila: Banira #Skydon: Sukaidon #Alien Zarab: Zarabbu Seijin #Imitation Ultraman: Nisei Urutoraman #Alien Mephilas: Mepirasu Seijin #Dada: Dada #Gomora: Gomora #Alien Zettonian: Zettonian Seijin #Zetton: Zetton #Narse: Naruse #Eleking: Erekingu #King joe: Kingu Jo #Robot Ultraseven: Robotto Urutoraseben #King Pandon: Kingu Pandon #Takkong: Takongu #Zazahn: Zazan #Kingsaurus III: Kingusaurusu tsuri #Gudon: Gudon #Twintail: Tswintail #Black king: Burakku Kingu #Alien Knuckle: Nakeru Seijin #Bemstar: Bemusutaru #Zetton II: Zetton Tsu #Alien Bat: Batto Seijin #Alien Baltan III: Barutan Seijin Tsuri #Seagorath: Seagosu #Velokron: Berokron #Yapool: Yapuuru #Vakishim: Bakishimu #King crab: Kingu Kurapu #Super monster Barabas: Choju Barabas #Ace Killer: Ehsu kira #Ace Robot: Ehsu robotto #Alien Hipporito: Hipporito Seijin #Alien Achira: Ashira Seijin #Oil Drinker: Oiru dorinka #Astromons: Asutoromonsu #Eleking II: Erekingu Tsu #Alien Mephilas II: Mephirasu Seijin Tsu #Tyrant: Tairanto #Alien Temperror: Temperroru Seijin #Alien Magma: Maguma Seijin #Red Gillas: Reddo Girasu #Black Gillas: Burakku Girasu #Alien Karly: Karuri Seijin #Alien Babalou: Babaru Seijin #Imitation Astra: Nisei Asutora #Black End: Burakku Endo #Alien Uringa: Uringa Seijin #Delusion Ultraseven: Nisei Urutoraseben #Alien Baltan IV: Barutan Seijin Fo #Imitation Ultraman Jonias: Nisei Urutoraman Joniasu #Golza: Goruza #Melba: Meruba #Kyrieloid: Kirieroito #Gakuma: Gakuma #Gazoto: Gazoto #Baby Gazoto: Bebi Gazoto #Geozark: Geozaku #Gardi: Gardi #Evil Tiga: Ibiru Tiga #Zoyger: Zoygeru #Alien Charija: Sharija Seijin #Yanakagi: Yanakagi #Reedle: Reederu #Aboulobas: Aburubasu #Gatanzoa: Gatanzoa #Kamila: Kamira #Hudra: Hutora #Darramb: Darambu #Gransphere: Guransuphiru #Monsarger: Monsargaru #Neo Darambia: Neo Darambia #Reyvcus: Reigubas #Spume: Supumu #Imitation Ultraman Dyna: Nisei Urutoraman Daina #Terranoid: Terranoito #Zelganoid: Zeruganoito #Deathfacer: Deatofaseru #Qween Monela: Kuin Monera #Zorlim: Zorurimu #Crisis: Kurisisu #Algyuros: Arugyurosu #Imitation Ultraman Agul: Nisei Urutoraman Aguuru #Meemos: Memosu #Imitation Ultraman Gaia: Nisei Urutoraman Gaia #Pazuzu: Pasusu #Super C.O.V: Supa Kobu #Super Pazuzu: Supa Pasusu #Gan-Q: Gan ki #Gan-Q II: Gan ki tsu #Angel Zogu: Angeru Zogu #Zogu: Zogu #Alien Zamu: Zamu Seijin #Zetton III: Zetton Tsuri #Chaos Organism: Kaosu Oruganismu #Chaos Header: Kaosu Heada #Chaos Ultraman: Kaosu Urutoraman #Chaos Ultraman Calamity: Kaosu Urutoraman Karamiti #Chaos Darkness: Kaosu Dakkunasu #Waroga: Waroga #Ezmael: Esumaeru #Dark Faust: Daaku Bausuto #Dark Mephisto: Daaku Mephisto #Dark Zagi: Daaku Zagi #Dark Mephisto Zwei: Daaku Mephisto Suwai #The One: Za Wan #Tiny Baltan: Taini Barutan #Dark Baltan: Daaku Barutan #Neo Baltan: Neo Barutan #Black King Joe: Burakku Kingu Jo #Scarlet King Joe: Sukareto King Jo #Bogal: Bogaru #Leser Bogal: Resseru Bogaru #Zamshaa: Zamushaa #Impeliazer: Imperiazeru #Windam: Uindamu #Miclas: Mikurasu #Alien Icarus: Isharusu Seijin #King Gesura: Kingu Gesura #Super Alien Hipporito: Supa Hipporito Seijin #King Pandon: Kingu Pandon #Giga Chimera: Giga Kimaira #Darclops Zero: Daakuropusu Zero Okay that's all i know. Leave a comment. Thank you :) Category:Blog posts